Uprising
by Jody97
Summary: 1943. Marlene Gamp, a rather ordinary 15-year-old girl, starts her fifth year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. At first she needs to conquer only usual teenagerproblems. But when she overhears something, that wasn't intended for her ears, she gets involved in something she would've never dared to dream of. TR's school anslation by myself(german native speaker)
1. An almost perfect family

Hello there :)

I am now trying to translate my german fanfiction "Uprising" to english. I hope there are some people to enjoy this and I ask you to consider, that I am a 17-year-old native german speaker and therefore my english is neither perfect nor will it be.

Still, I hope my writing style is not too bad and can be read with maybe even a little pleasure :)

So here you are, enjoy!

"I love you too, Tom", I whsíspered and as our lips finally, finally touched, I closed my eyes happily. The kiss became more and more passionate, until I eventually felt Tom's tounge touch my bootom lip –

"Marlene, will you wake up?" I wanted to scream. I wanted to jump up and hit her with both my fists! How could she wake me up now, just now?

Despite that, I opened my eyes quite bleary and looked up into the severe face of my mother, looking down on me.

"If you don't hurry up, you will miss the school train, so get up now, chop-chop!" And with these words, she left my room, leaving the door open behind her.

"We await you at breakfast in ten minutes, at the latest!", she called back, before I heard her climbing down the stairs. Grumbling, I drew back my blanket, got up and put on the clothes I yesterday decided to wear today: a black high-waist skirt with a white blouse and a kerchief, which I tied aroung my neck like a bow. In addition a matching clasp for my hair and I was ready. Simple, but fancy.

My dark, curly hair fell over my back and I considered the overall picture in the mirror for a moment. I was quite content and ready to go downstairs.

"How do you look?" The words escaped from my mother's mouth as I entered the eating parlour. "You go upstairs and change, young lady, immediately!"

"I'm fifteen years old, I may wear whatever I want", I answered defiantly and took a seat at the table, at which already four people, including my mother, were sitting. My father Gilbert (tall, thin, dark-haired and reading the paper), my two years older brother Eugene (despite the bright hair the younger version of my father) and my one year younger sister Rosemary (short, petite, dark curls like me and a complete beast). Oh yes, and my mother Cecilia, who looked exacly like a person called Cecilia would look. Not too tall, not too short, a perfectly shaped body, long, blonde hair, green-brown eyes... I could honestly understand my father, although, I didn't know whether he himself or his father decided in favour of her. But that's not really important, after all. Looking at their outer appearances however, my parents matched perfectly. Like already mentioned, my father was tall, had jet-black hair without any greyness in it and his facial features were, despite being quite hard, really handsome, insofar as you can say something like that about your own father.

If you think of a pair of such handsome people having children, you would think of them being equally handsome. But the genes weren't distributed that fair amongst us three. Eugene had inherited our father's curls (that couldn't be seen right now, due to his hair's shortness) with our mother's hair colour. Thereto father's figure and facial features. All that made him a goodly young man with perfect golden curls. No wonder, that many girl from Rosemary's age-group on liked him a lot.

Rosemary, on the other hand, had inherited all of our father's hair, the dark curls. In addition our mother's the soft, lovely features she had worn, at least in her days of childhood. That made her look very cute, which could be dangerous, given that she could really get on one's nerves, but, of course, you could never blame such a cherub for its sister's charred hair.

And then there was I. Alright, I couldn't complain about my hair which was about the only thing I liked about myseld. The rest of me seemed to be inherited from the generation of my grandparents or their grandparents or something. Okay, I was neither too tall, nor too short, but nor had I inherited my mother's feminity. Surely, I had some curves, alright, but if I didn't with fifteen years, I would definitely be much more worried.

Apart from that there was nothing much I could have raved over. My nose was slightly too big, my ears a little too small, my mouth was positioned somewhat higher than it should be, my eyes, on the other hand, a bit too low... Stuff like that. Sure enough, not one girl my age was completely content with either itself, or her looks, which one of my grandmothers once told me. However, this was the truth about myself and one of the reasons, why certain corny love scenes would stay in my dreams a little longer.

"I suppose she dressed up like this for Tom, mother", I heared Rosemary, who was already wearing her school uniform, saying.

"Be quite, if you have no idea, Rose!", I spat at her across the table, but she merely grinned.

"Please tell me that this is not true, Marlene." I didn't look at my mother. Just from the sound of her voice I could tell that she was furious. "I will not have one of my daughters run around, as though she wanted to be paid by her little-girl crush!" Her voice became higher and higher as she talked. "I demand that you change – at once!" But before I could push back my chair, clumb out the room and angrily slam the door shut being me, my father spoke.

"Who is this Tom anyway? What is his family name?"

"Riddle", Eugene said. "I get along with him really well, father. He is a clever boy and will presumably become prefect this year." Surprised as I was, I tried to catch my brother's gaze, but his was fixed on our father.

"Riddle... I don't know this name, is he a half-blood?"

"Apparently. He doesn't talk much about his family background, he knows how to politely refuse more private questions. I assume that he experiences familiar problems, about which he does not like to speak. Nevertheless, he is very popular amongst my classmates, as well as the teachers." I didn't make it to close my mouth due to my amazement. There he was, my lovely brother, saving me from just another familiar problem for my part.

"I have to admit, that does not sound to be particularly deprecative, Cecilia, darling. I suggest, we let Marlene let off steam for another few months." My father smiled at my mother, but she just wrinkled her nose.

"Well, it is not that long until then, that is true", she said eventually. That confused me.

"About what are you two talking, exactly?" But neither of them answered me. My father had already turned back to his newspaper and my mother had seized her cup and took as sip.

Unsatisfied I ate my breakfast and brought my stuff to the fireplace to travel to platform 9 ¾, along with my siblings.


	2. A new name

"Thanks for earlier at breakfast, by the way." Rosemary had already disappeared with her friends, while Eugene was just helping me giving off my luggage.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Well that thing with Tom... I mean that you defended him", I tried to make him understand.

"I see. No problem, sis. He is a good guy and I meant what I said, you know that, don't you?" He smiled and I nodded.

"Anyway, thank you."

"Oh come on, stop that or I'm gonna turn so red, sissy", he joked und we got on the Hogwarts-Express to look for empty seats. In the corridor we met Rabastan Lestrange, my brother's best both of them greeted each other and Eugene suggested to continue looking for a compartment together. I hadn't seen any of my friends yet, so I agreed.

In the middle of the train we finally found one. I sat down next to Eugen who took the seat at the window, opposite to Rabastan. The two boys talked about their holidays and Rabastan told of a generous journey his parents were going to finance, as soon as he would graduate and be sure about his choice of occupation.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you!"

"What about your parents? Did they mention anything concerning what is going to await you after Hogwarts, Euge?"

"Nothing concretely, yet, but I'm still planning to apply at the ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." He soudned really proud as he said that. "And about the other thing..." – he gave me side glance – "I can tell you that another time."

"What's that supposed to mean?", I asked curiously.

"If your brother doesn't want to talk about it in front of you, he''ll have his reasons, Marlene", Rabastan responded. Angrily I flashed my eyes at him. I wasn't afraid of him, for that I knew him too long already. He and Eugene were friend since they met in their first year at Hogwarts und he already was something like another older brother for me. But before I could dig deeper, the compartment door suddenly opened and a boy entered. A pretty boy who was my age. With a very straight nose, very dark curls, very pale skin and very grey eyes.

"Tom, good to see you", Rabastan greeted him and made a welcoming gesture towards the boy to sit down next to himself. "Why don't you sit with us?" Tom gave him a short smile, accepted the invitation and sat down opposite me. I tried to continue breathing calmly and not to dissemle anything. But above all I tried not to stare at him too demonstrative. He already wore his complete school uniform and on his chest I could recognize a badge with a P on it.

"I see you've been made prefect, more than deserved in my opinion", Eugene commented the badge. "Congratulations!" Tom nodded at him.

"Thank you. I believe, that I am by far the only one in my year who is worthy for this duty. To be honest, I would have gone to Professor Dippet to complain, if he had not awarded me this." Eugene and Rabastan lauchted loudly and even Tom himself smiled politely, but I wasn't so sure wether it was really meant as a joke. His gaze wandered across the two boys until it eventually came to rest upon myself.

"You are the older Gamp sister, are you not?" His smile was so beautiful that it almost took my breath away.

"Um... Well, you know... I am – "

"Marlene. You are in my year and in my house. Do you, by any chance, think I did not know the people around me?" There was something in his voice I couldn't place. Did he want to scare me? Or did he just want to show polite interest? Pressurise me? Or just patronisingly show that he was better than I was? I swallowed. He seemed to be so much older than me and still he was only fifteen years old, just like I was.

"No, of course not. But we didn't talk once before, so I thought, I'd jus let you know..." What had spluttered out loud and quickly at first, died away and became more and more uncertain towards the end. However, Tom just smiled. Though he didn't smile very friendly, more like a teacher who had to listen to some stupid excuse why his student hadn't done their homework.

"Would you mind leaving us three alone for a moment?", he continued, with the same smile still. I tried to pull myself together. Where had my repartee gone? Where my obstinacy? Had these grey eyes such power over me, that I forgot myself?

"Yes, to be honest I would mind", I respinded after a few seconds. "I mean, I was here before you were and if you wanna talk to my brother and his friend, then do it in front of me or not at all. He doesn't hide anything from me anyway." Tom's facial expression didn't change at first, but then his smile became wider.

"Very well then, stay. Someone with such a gift of the gab might be worthy enough to hear this, after all." He turned to the two bodys and I felt delight rising in me, drawing a smile on my face. He actually just complimented me. But – before he would turn around and see my grin – I forced it to disappear and listened carefully to what Tom said next: "I decided to shed my name. As you know, I am someone special and I am of the opinion that I deserve an equally special name. Therefore I worked on something truly outstanding. From now on I will be Lord Voldemort for you and my other friends. However, only call me this amongst us. It should – for now – remain our little secret." For a few seconds we three stared at him more or less stunned.

"Certainly", Eugene then said. "A really honourable name, something special indeed."

"Thank you, Eugene, my friend." And with these words he got up. Though before he closed the compartment door behind him, he turned back around to look at me.

"Same goes for you, Marlene Gamp." Then he left and I closed my mouth eventually.


End file.
